Perfections
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: In a not so distant future, the people of USA are divided, with anyone not straight and white labeled Imperfections while the perfect people are Perfections. Rachel is happy being a perfection until she meets mysterious Quinn Fabray. T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey Faberry Lovers! I am in love with crack ships so I wanted to do 2 Faberry fanfics. This one is T for all those people who don't like smut. Yay no smut! I hope you guys enjoy. Love you guys Bye! P.S The whole story is Rachel's POV.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood on the train platform along with the other Perfections and the handful of Imperfections. It was stupid, but it was law that Perfections and Imperfections had to ride on different trains. Rachel did not understand why, bbut alot of what was now law didn't make much sense. Since President Nest was elected into office, laws based on racial and homosexual people were twisted. Now, if you were gay, asian, black, bi,or anything not straight and white, you were an Imperfection, where your rights were limited and you had to be sepreated from the perfect, straight, white people. The Perfections. Rachel felt lucky that she was a perfection and didn't live a life like that, but inside she felt bad for them but it was out of her control. Soon she would be a legal Perfection. In a couple weeks, Rachel would be 21, and like everyone turning 21, she would get a tattoo stating if she was a regualted Perfection or Imperfection.<p>

The 4 trains pulled in, 3 of them, the long, yellow trains, labeled Perfection in neat cursive while the small red train had Imperfections scribbled onto it. The handful of Imperfections walked over to the train in complete silence. Rachel noticed a male couple, one of them heavily pregnant, a black women and her son, an asian couple, and a latina and a blonde girl, both with Imperfection scrolled onto their arms. Luckily for Rachel, that would not be her. The whistle blew for the Perfections to climb up and the crowd started climbing up the ladder to the top of the train.

Since many Imperfections without tattoes had gotten onto the Perfection trains, President Nest annouced a new rule: that all train people must go onto the top of the train and wait for it to start moving. Any Imperfections that had snuck on would be blown off and crash onto the train tracks. Rachel had witnessed these terrors many times, some people getting killed because of it. As Rachel waited in line, someone, a young girl, caught her eyes.

The girl had sparkiling green eyes and slick blonde hair that was up in a bun. She wore a olive green dress, blsck shrug, and blsck combat boots. Despite her tough clothing, she was very pretty. The mystery girl got into line behind a guy with a mohawk and her smile burst to life. It was the prettist thing about her, in Rachel's opinion. Rachel climbed up the ladder to the top, ignoring the girl for a second so she wouldn't fall. Soon everyone was up and the train began moving.

Dozens of people were blown off the train, some with or without tattoes, but luckily Rachel stayed on. Rachel climbed back into the cart and noticed that now only her, the mohawked guy, and the mystery girl were left. She sat into a compartment and pulled out her notebook. Inside was letters to her mom, who was living in her hometown of Lima, planners for her future in New York, and a copule pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend Finn. As she looked at one of the pictures, Rachel didn't notice the mystery girl walk over and sit in the seat opposite of her.

"Hi," the girl said. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Hi," Rachel replied, extending her hand, "I'm Rachel Berry. And you are?" The mystery girl smiled and shook Rachel's hand.

"Quinn," she said, "Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p>AN Well that's chapter 1. I know its so-so but I promise it will get better. Alert, Favorite, and Review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
